


“I love the smell of Kindaichi.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Kunimi decides to tease his boyfriend throughout practice, both the first years get it on in the lockers. However they get an unwelcome visit from their kinky upperclassmen.Thankfully they are not caught. But they wish to die.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	“I love the smell of Kindaichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> 👁👄👁 enjoy 
> 
> If my mum saw all the BL I’ve read especially BJ Alex I think she would be more disappointed and disgusted than angered. 
> 
> I read too much yaoi it’s really bad

“Awwe better luck next time.” Kunimi sends his frustrated boyfriend a smirk and sticks out his tongue mockingly. “Why are you so frustrated, Kindaichi?” He asks with fake sincerity as he wipes away the sweat from his forehead with his top, exposing his skinny torso and his nipples. Kindaichi looks away instantly, a blush coating his cheeks as he tries to regain his composure.  
“Why are you not listening to me?” Kunimi continues his torture, giving Kindaichi a cute fake pout.

The whole of practice was torture for Kindaichi, the whole time the spiker would not leave him alone. He constantly stuck out his tongue, exposed his chest, mouthed vulgar things to him and gestured him sucking a fake cock. This was the first time the raven teased him, both on the court and ever, it was really driving the taller boy crazy. It must be Oikawa’s influence.

-

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kindaichi whisper-shouts, pushing the shorter spiker against the lockers. “Why are you tea-“  
“Ohh you’re hard… how nice.” Kunimi interrupts him, squeezing his cock through his shorts, stroking his palm up and down to further provoke him.  
“Not here~ fuck~” Kindaichi moans, feeling the spiker’s cold hand reach inside and start to pump him.  
“Everyone is gone. Fuck me in here. I know you want to.” Akira whispers in his ear, biting at the shell of his ear.  
“Geez~ What has gotten into you?” Yutaro squeezes out through a moan, holding the smaller boy’s wrist to stop his slow, teasing strokes.  
“I’m horny! And my parents are home and your parents are home! Just fuck me Kindaichi!” Kunimi shouts at him, ripping his hand off his wrist and dropping to his knees.

With wide eyes Kindaichi follows Kunimi’s movements, watching how he slowly pulls down his shorts and pumps his cock till it is fully erect.  
“Shouldn’t we have a shower?” Kindaichi asks, tugging the boy away from his cock before his lips touched his tip.

“I love the smell of Kindaichi.”

Was Yutaro dreaming? Did Kunimi just say that? He was truly going insane.

“Ahh fuck!” The middle blocker moans feeling his sensitive tip get soft kitten licks, his tongue cleans all the overflowing precum from his slit. Slowly Akira takes his whole length in his mouth till it hits the back of his throat, smothering his cock in his silva. He adjusts his throat around his cock, clenching around him, then expanding.  
“Fuck-fuck!” Kindaichi moans, tangling his fingers tightly in Kunimi’s hair, a whimper escapes his lips, sending a vibration through Kindaichi’s member. Keeping a firm grip in the spiker’s hair, he guides him up and down his shaft, enveloping his cock continuously in the heat of his boyfriend’s sweet mouth.  
“I’m gonna cum~ Shit Kunimi!” Kindaichi grunts, thrusting all his length down his throat, he paints Kunimi’s throat with his substance, moaning uncontrollably loudly as he does so.

“Now give me my treat.” Kunimi demands, wiping the silva-cum mixture that dropped from his moan.  
“Why are you like this today?” Kindaichi mutters, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s sudden eagerness. “Get up then.” The middle blocker orders Kunimi, he gets up from his kneeling position and turn around, pulling down his shorts with boxers without being told.

“Did you have this in all day? Yutaro chuckles, brushing his fingers around the toy, adding minimal pressure, digging it deeper inside him. Immediately Akira moans, bucking his hips backwards.  
“Y-Yes.” He replies, a cute blush painting his cheeks, making his already adorable face even more adorable.  
“Did you want my cock that badly? This is so sweet of you, Akira.” Kindaichi whispers in his ear, travelling his hand up his torso, capturing one of his swollen nipples in between his fingers and twisting it. “You’re so naughty, Akira. What am I going to do with you?” He continues to whisper in his ear, the warmth of his breath attacking his neck sends shivers down the spiker’s spine.

Pulling the toy out, Kunimi moans aloud, tears prick at the edges of his eyes. His hole clenches and gapes, wishing to have something to hold onto, whether it be a cock or a toy.  
“Akira… your body is so lewd.” Kindaichi chuckles, he rubs his fingers around the redden rim, sending little shock waves to Kunimi’s cock.  
“Please fuck me! Please Yut-Yutaro!” He pleads showing his embarrassingly red face, Kindaichi couldn’t deny his demand when he looked so cute and tempting.

“Okay Akira. I will give you my cock.” Yutaro guides his cock to his entrance, dipping it in his pleading hole. He edges it slowly in, he angles himself to hit straight at his prostate.  
“Yu-Yutaro~ fuck me harder!” Kunimi whines, placing one hand on the locker and the other on his cheeks to spread them further. Listening to his demand, Kindaichi thrusts all of his length inside of him.  
“You’re so wet inside.” He grunts easily thrusting half of his cock out and slamming back in, a loud slapping noise radiated through the locker room. Tears fall from Kunimi’s eyes, the pleasure being too overwhelming for his body to handle; just the thought of one of his teammates seeing him in this sorry state made lumps of precum drip from his cock.  
“Look at how your hips move on their own, you love my cock, don’t you? You love it so much, Akira.” Kindaichi bites at his neck, his body also being taken over by the overbearing pleasure, he needed another way to release his satisfaction. “You’re arse is sucking me in so much, Akira. You’re arse is eating my cock so well.”

“Iwa- stop it! Wha-hehe! Someone is eager! Does daddy want to fuck me?” The door of the locker room opened, stumbling in was their upperclassmen. Thankfully they are not seen by them however they are just on the other side from where Kindaichi and Kunimi are. Whatever they are doing on that side doesn’t sound very safe, it sounded more like a fight than sex.  
“I already prepared, just fuck me daddy.” Kunimi stares back at his boyfriend, covering his mouth to stop the laughter and moan that desperately wanted to escape.

“Yes daddy~ ohh so big!”

“I told you fucking slut to stop calling me daddy!” A loud smack sounded from the two horny third years. Both the first years look at each other in shock, what the fuck are they supposed to do?

Gradually Kindaichi starts to get back his rhythm, moving his hips gently in and out of Kunimi. To muffle the spiker’s moans he thrusts his fingers in his mouth. The pace made Kindaichi’s head go fuzzy, his sensitive cock felt all the pulses and twitches of his hole.  
“Fuck Akira.” He quietly moans, dropping his head between his shoulders and thrusting slow but deep into him. Every time the head of his cock slowly passed the spiker’s prostate, he crawled at the lockers and bit down on Kindaichi’s fingers.

“Ahhh daddy! Fuck me harder!” Oikawa’s girlish moans are distracting Kindaichi, he didn’t want to hear his stupid moans, truthfully it was turning him off.

“So~ big! I love your cock so much!”

“I’m going to make it quick, I can’t stay hard with his stupid moaning.” Kindaichi admitted, Kunimi nods in agreement. With his free hand, Yutaro pumps Akita’s cock, stimulating his sensitive tip with his finger and storming it down. Wetting the length to move his wrist faster. He played with his cock in time with his thrusts, Kunimi clenched his hole tighter around his cock making it easier to milk him dry.

Slowly Kunimi’s body began to shut off, his legs trembled, more desperate tears fell from his eyes and his hips jolted back and forth between wanting to fuck himself on Kindaichi cock or fuck his hand. With a muffled moan of ‘Kindaichi’ he spills his seed all over the wooden floor, thrusting down in Yutaro’s hand to draw himself out of his orgasm. Not long after Kindaichi spills inside of him, he bites on his shoulder to cover up his loud moan. For a couple of seconds he stays inside of him, his cock too sensitive to leave his warmth, he can feel his cum pool inside of him making him go slightly hard again.  
“Fuck!” He groans, pulling out, his cum oozes out of Kunimi, he averts his eyes knowing he will get hard if he continues to look.  
“Put the plug in me.” Akira whispers to him, he does as he says, pushing the toy inside his sensitive hole.  
“You are so hot.” Kindaichi mumbles, tugging him into a quick heated kiss. “Don’t get hard again.” He warns.

“I wonder how the rest of the team will think if they saw their captain like this! Riding my cock.”

“How many more rounds?” Kunimi complains, resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, yawning slightly from the drain in energy.  
“This is what happens when you want to have sex in public.” Kindaichi rests his head against the cold metal lockers, wrapping his arm around Akira, drawing him closer to his body.  
“Shut up! It’s so cold in here.” Kunimi slaps his arm, he curls himself closer to him trying to extract all of his body warmth.  
“Take my jacket, idiot.”

-

Ushijima definitely asked Tendou how to talk to kids or short people and he sent him this.

You can't change my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally done these two bitches. I didn’t really like how this turned out but I hoped you guys did enjoy it! 🤡✌️
> 
> Who would I do next? 
> 
> Kuroo x Kenma or Kuroo x Yamaguchi x Tsukishima?


End file.
